


Oh Baby!

by Marion



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion/pseuds/Marion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a great feast, but an aperitif on TV watching and the art of masculinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby!

"Cute baby."

Blair looked up from his marking papers to see that Jim had switched the news on and the item was about the new British royal baby.

"Yeah." He turned his attention back to the paper and drew a line through one sentence.

"Don't you think she looks cute?"

"I said, yes. One day hopefully, she'll grow up with more sense than this particular student who I swear doesn't listen to a word I tell her." His voice trailed away as he put a comment in the margin of the work.

"You don't like children?"

"I didn't say I didn't like them. Just babies tend to be uninteresting. They sleep, puke, and poo, oh and cry, I seem to remember they do a fair bit of that too."

"Says the voice of experience."

"I've handled the odd baby."

"So have I. I just think that one is cute."

"You'd make an excellent mother."

"Except that I'm a man."

"Hmm."

Jim turned towards Blair; his head was still down, studying the paper in front of him.

"Are you implying that I need to be more masculine?"

"I have noticed that you are male."

"There's a difference between male and masculine, is that what you are saying."

"Any time you need to assert your masculinity from behind your apron...."

Jim was about to reply when he noticed that tingle he felt whenever Blair was leaking pheromones. He glanced down to Blair's groin, almost hidden by the way he was sitting crossed legged. Yep, there was a noticeable bulge there. It was always nice to know he still turned his lover on, even after all these years.

Blair shifted his legs open a little.

Jim's eyes narrowed and he struggled to hide the grin on his face. "You just want to bottom."

Blair's hand hovered for a fraction of a second over the paper before he made another mark on it and then looked up, his face carefully blank but his eyes were twinkling. "Jim, we are partners, what you want I want."

"And right now you want to bottom!"

Blair put his papers down on the floor, carefully.

"Well... if you insist!" The papers scattered as he raced to the stairs, with a loud "Yes!" and with Jim in quick pursuit.

Laughter was soon replaced by low moans as the TV talked to itself downstairs....


End file.
